Hero
by Sokkaweekly
Summary: Sokka prepares for the upcoming battle for the fate of the world, but the training session doesn't end up quite to his liking.


The wind was low, though the sun was sinking and partially obscured by patches of cloud. It wasn't exactly an ideal simulation of the following day, yet Sokka was feeling strangely optimistic.

"Gather around, Team Avatar," he called out as he put the finishing touches on his creation.

The watermelon skewered on the wooden pole with a satisfying squelch, the carved features staring out over the world with an evil grin.

He turned from the fruity effigy to see his companions sitting down in a circle around him. It was nice to see them finally giving him the respect he was due as their leader.

Feeling proud, he puffed out his chest, addressing his congregation.

"In order to take out the Fire Lord - or (in this case) the Melon Lord, our timing has to be perfect," he stressed.

He crouched down, picking up a small twig and dragging it through the dirt. It slid through the mud with surprising ease.

"First, Suki and I will draw his fire," he said, pausing for the slightest second to glance at the girl.

Her blue-purple eyes stared back at him warmly, and he basked in her attention before continuing.

"Then Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy-hot offence," he said, still glad that the two had managed to put their differences behind them.

Though fire and water was not traditionally a compatible combination, he had faith in his sister and friend to put their powers to good use, which was enforced by the grim nod they shared.

"And while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and… Bam! He delivers the final blow."

The stick carved through the dirt drawing, and Sokka smirked to himself. The thought of the enemy of his people - of the whole world - having finally been brought down, sent warmth to his chest.

He was so busy imagining Ozai's defeated face that he failed to notice the flicker of doubt in the young Avatar's eyes.

"Uhh… What about me?" Toph wondered, her blind eyes having been able to see his drawings as easily as any of the others.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces," he explained, feeling quite chuffed at having found a role for her that worked out spectacularly. He was a genius, if he did say so himself.

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" The earthbender asked, her eyes wide.

He considered the question for a moment, before deciding that this was acceptable. Having some form of defence would certainly help. He just hoped she didn't go overboard.

"Whatever helps the training feel more realistic," he agreed casually.

"Sweetness," she bowed her head, hiding the glint of friendly maliciousness in her eyes.

* * *

The Melon Lord stood at the very edge of the cliff, surrounded by oil-covered rocks. Toph stood before the dummy, laughing madly to herself.

He stuck his head out from behind a rock, feeling somewhat encumbered by his armour. But even in a training session, where risk of any injury was minimal, it was good for him to get used to the added protection.

His eyes scanned before him, taking in the position of Toph's earthen minions. His mind was working hard to calculate the best paths to reach her, before he glanced back to see his eagerly awaiting friends.

He waved them forward, briefly following Katara and Zuko's progress. And then he charged, Suki at his back. Adrenaline rushed through him, and he drew strength from her presence.

Together, they would be unbeatable.

He froze mid-step as the ground rumbled beneath him. Cracks appeared in the earth seconds before stone guardians emerged, their frozen faces a dead-ringer for firebender helmets.

Instinctively, his hand went to his sword, pulling the blade free from the sheath in seconds. He gripped the hilt tightly, and swung in an almost lazy overhead strike.

The black sword's razor edge cut cleanly through the rocky construct, the top half falling free to shatter against the ground.

He felt something rush past him, before a red blur appeared, crashing into the pretend firebender and knocking it over like it was as light as a feather.

Suki was stronger than he thought, but he hardly had time to stare in amazement, and moved quickly to follow her.

Toph chose this time to throw a flaming boulder his way. It smashed down mere inches from his body, the shock throwing him to the floor.

He lay there, slightly dazed by the sudden impact, with the scent of burning rubber in his nostrils. It had been a bad idea to give Toph free reign.

Annoyed by her attempt at squashing him, he rose to his feet quickly, bellowing at the tiny metalbender.

"Watch it, Toph!"

She grinned widely, completely unconcerned by the near-fatal collision.

"I am not Toph, I am Melon Lord!" She cackled.

He frowned, clenching his jaw for a moment, before noticing that she was readying another boulder. Thankfully, Toph chose not to risk another attempt on his life, hurling it elsewhere.

While she was distracted attempting to surround Zuko and Katara, he glanced around. Where was Aang?

The little airbender was crouched on top of a ridge, his eyes locked onto the Melon Lord.

Perfect, they had a clear shot.

"Now, Aang!" He called.

The Avatar leapt, tumbling gracefully through the air, his staff at the ready. Sokka watched with pride as he landed next to the target, about to strike.

Before frowning in puzzlement as Aang froze, his weapon inches from the melon. Why wasn't he ending it?

After a moment, the Avatar stood back, hanging his head. Disgust curled in Sokka's belly as he beheld the sight.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko called beside him, just as confused and annoyed.

"I can't," the last airbender shook his head.

Fine. If Aang was going to wimp out at the last second, then maybe he would have to step in and show him how it was done.

He stomped forward, glaring down at the boy.

"What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal you'd be shot full of lightning by now," he growled.

Aang was unable to meet his gaze for a moment, his grey eyes staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry, it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself."

Sokka raised an eyebrow tersely, before sliding Space Sword out of its sheath once more. The blade arced through the air, biting into the melon with a wet splat.

He turned back to the smaller boy, irritation burning in his mind as Momo darted forward.

"There. That's how it's done," he declared.

Aang's eyes widened as he gazed down at the fallen fruit, before he turned and fled. Sokka watched Katara sweep him up into her arms, and his lip curled.

It was the Avatar's destiny to defeat the Fire Lord, and bring peace to the world. But if Aang wasn't man enough to do what needed to be done…

Then perhaps someone else would have to.

* * *

Game Day Round 6 relevant information:

Words: 1172

Prompts: Burning, Sozin's Comet, Part 1: The Phoenix King.


End file.
